Ela é o Cara!
by Droophss
Summary: Gina se mete em uma enorme encrenca, quando sem querer quebra o braço do seu irmão Fred, agora ela terá que jogar no lugar dele... Tudo complica quando descobre que o time adversário é da Sonserina.


Nota da autora: Oi gente, finalmente vamos começar, empolgados

**Nota da autora:** Oi gente, finalmente vamos começar, empolgados? É a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fanfic de HP então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo O.K? (risos)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling, infelizmente não me pertence. Não tenho intenção de obter lucros com esta fanfic e algumas partes são baseadas no filme "Ela é O cara" e ele também não me pertencem.

**ELA É O CARA**

_Droophs_

--

--

**Prólogo**

Nos últimos dias de férias, Gina já não agüentava mais de ansiedade para reencontrar as amigas, tinha certeza de que as encontraria na Estação de King's Cross e a adorável "reunião" que teriam, só seria interrompida quando chegassem em Hogwarts.

Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava, finalmente tinha chego o primeiro dia de aula na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E naquele dia, a casa dos Weasley estava uma verdadeira agitação, a Sra. Weasley gritava com os filhos, se eles não andassem logo perderiam o trem, o Sr. Weasley mantinha-se ocupado mostrando alguma coisa trouxa para Harry e Rony. George e Fred escondiam coisa nos bolsos, que provavelmente eles usarim depois em alguma brincadeira e Gina apenas observava a todos em silêncio. Depois de muita correria e arrumação todos conseguiram chegar á tempo na estação, Sra. Weasley dava um último conselho para seus filhos, principalmente para Gina que era a mais nova além de ser a única menina, após ter atravessado a plataforma, ela finalmente pode respirar fundo ao se ver livre da presença familiar, não que não gostasse de seus pais e irmãos, pelo contrário, mas em certos dias elas preferia ficar um pouco sozinha.

Gina se viu em poucos minutos no meio de vários alunos, tinha se separado de seus irmãos e de Harry para poder achar seus amigos. O que ela admitia não ser muito fácil no meio de tanta gente. Quando finalmente entrou no trem, ela arrastou o malão pelo corredor olhando dentro das cabines, assim como as outras crianças. A primeira onde botou a cabeça para espiar tinha dois meninos, um vestido em vestes largas para seu corpo franzino, de cabelos alourados e com o rosto afundado em um livro de transfiguração. O outro vestido em roupas completamente pretas, com o símbolo da sonserina estampada no peito, parecia estar dormindo com os olhos abertos. Gina ao se dar conta de quem eram tratou logo de sair de perto, antes que um deles abrisse a boca para falar algo desagradável.

Avançou até a próxima cabine, olhando pelo vidro da porta antes de arriscar-se a entrar. Viu um rapaz que era magrinho e um pouco baixo, de cabelos espetados para todos os lados possíveis e olhos verdes. Uma das meninas era loira, de rosto redondo e olhos azuis, enquanto a outra era baixinha, com cabelos castanhos e profundos olhos verdes, além de muito parecida com o menino que estava ali com elas. Entrou na cabine com a cara um tanto emburrada.

- Bom dia Gina! –A primeira a falar tinha sido a garota loira, que tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.-

- Bom dia Donna, bom dia para vocês também.

- Bom dia Gina. –Os outros dois de cabelos castanhos responderam juntos.-

- Hey Gi... Porque essa cara? –O menino que parecia ser da mesma idade que elas perguntou com certa curiosidade.-

- Você não sabe quem está na cabine do lado?

- Não quem? –Perla a irmã do garoto chamado Austen entrou na conversa.-

- Os amiguinhos daquela doninha do Malfoy. –Dizendo isso Gina cruzou os braços na altura do peito e deixou que um longo suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.-

Para as duas garotas apenas restou balançarem as cabeças em sinal de desaprovação, assim como a ruiva elas também não iam com a cara do sonserino e seus amigos, mas achavam que era melhor deixar isso de lado, do que ficar se importando com coisas bobas. O garoto, no entanto não escondia sua surpresa e até teria perguntado alguma coisa á mais sobre isto se sua irmã não tivesse lhe lançado um olhar reprovador.

Gina olhou pela janela, a estação de King's Cross ficava para trás enquanto o trem arrancava. O resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio, o tempo foi passando até que a bruxa do carrinho do lanche chegou até a cabine deles. A ruiva comprou apenas uma varinha de alcaçuz, Donna a garota loira comprou um pouco de cada coisa, além de pilhas de bolos de caldeirão, e os irmãos simplesmente ignoraram a velha.

A tarde avançou rápida, o anoitecer foi chegando também a estação de Hogsmeade. Os garotos mudaram de roupa e não demorou muito pro trem parar resfolegando, os garotos já começaram a tirar seus malões do bagageiro. Os garotos, arrastando atrás de si os pesados malões de madeira, deixaram o trem à luz da lua, deparando-se com um homem enorme, de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos negros, que chamava os alunos do primeiro ano com um lampião do tamanho de um holofote, os demais alunos iam em uma direção diferente e Gina com seus amigos seguiram eles.

Seleções dos novos alunos, conversas, brindes, brincadeiras... Tudo que pode acontecer ao encontrar outros amigos depois de um tempo. Hora de dormir e esperar um novo dia começar. Gina se soubesse o que ia acontecer ainda estaria dormindo. Era aula de poções, e ela queria que o tempo passasse logo. A matéria de Snape podia até ser interessante, mas ele não... Talvez fosse isso que tornasse a aula dele tão detestável. Fazia uma hora que estava tento aula de poções com o seboso e Gina já estava debruçada sobre os pergaminhos bocejando, havia chego na noite anterior e dormido muito bem, mesmo assim o tédio que sentia naquela hora fazia com que seus olhos pesassem. Era o seu terceiro ano e ela ainda se recusava a entender por que os professores os abrigavam a estudar aquela matéria, ela sabia que não era nada bom um bruxo que não soubesse fazer poções, mas por algum motivo sua mente se recusava prestar atenção nas explicações por mais que ela se esforçasse para isso.

Aos olhos dela as paredes feitas com velhas pedras pareciam muito mais interessantes do que aquele frasquinho com um líquido verde estranho que o professor segurava. Estava imaginando o que aconteceria se por um acaso aquilo caísse em cima de algum sonserino, talvez bolhas roxas aparecessem enquanto a pele adquirisse uma cor amarelada.

- Seria legal ver isso... –Disse para si mesma e o início de um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Fato esse que não passou despercebido pelo professor de poções que agora depositava cuidadosamente o frasquinho em cima da mesa.

- Talvez a senhorita Weasley ache engraçada a poção para curar furúnculos, então creio que não vai se importar em repetir quais são os ingredientes. –Fixou os olhos na garota que até então mexia a boca sem produzir nenhum som-.

- E então?

- Er... Os ingredientes são urtigas secas e presas de cobra professor. –Conforme as palavras iam saindo de sua boca a cor de seu rosto ia mudando para uma próxima de seu cabelo-.

Snape fez claramente uma cara de descontentamento ao ouvir que a resposta dela estava certa. Mas não deu nenhum ponto, continuou explicando sobre a poção como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Professor Snape? –Donna levantará a mão meio envergonhada-.

- Senhorita Brown? –Não se deu o trabalho de olhar para ela-.

- O s-senhor não deu pontos por Gina ter a-acertado a pergunta. –Acabou se atrapalhando um pouco nas palavras ao ver o olhar que os sonserinos lhe lançavam-.

- Acho que não lhe ensinaram bons modos, não é mesmo? –Deu um sorriso torto-. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

Risinhos vindos do lado da Sonserina puderam ser ouvidos.

- O QUE? –Gritou um garoto que estava sentado numa das carteiras no fundo da sala-.

- Algum problema senhor Folx?

- Não... Senhor... –Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e mais risinhos puderam ser ouvidos-.

- Então se mais nenhum engraçadinho quiser interrompe a aula com besteiras vamos continuar de onde paramos, mas antes que eu me esqueça quero para a próxima aula uma redação de 10 páginas sobre a poção-cura-furúnculos e agradeçam isso aos colega de vocês... –Sorriu ao ver que os três ficaram em silêncio, cada um voltando ao que estava fazendo antes-.

Gina se encolheu o máximo que pode em sua carteira depois disso, estava começando a ter aquela sensação de que não deveria ter saído da cama hoje.

Não esperou muito tempo antes de soltar a pena que segurava nas mãos nervosamente e deixar a matéria para lá. Bateu os dedos ruidosamente sobre a mesa, pensando se deveria fechar ou não os livros e encerrar aquela seção inútil. Acabou decidindo que não, isso só pioraria a situação. Apoiou a testa nas mãos torcendo para que desta vez o professor não estivesse prestando atenção nela. O que mais faltava acontecer? Maldito seboso e maldita aula de poções...

**Continua...**

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e um grande beijos!


End file.
